Seperated by Dreams
by Help I'm Shipper Trash
Summary: Marco has been having nightmares about Monster Arm returning and forcing him to hurt Star. Meanwhile, Star is dealing with some of her own problems. Will the two be able to help each other? Total Starco!


Separated by Dreams

Ok so my life has recently been taken over by Star Vs. The Forces of Evil and more specifically Starco. This Fanfic is inspired by a Tumblr post I saw. Basically Marco is having nightmares about Monster Arm returning and forcing him to hurt Star. This is set about a week after Storm the Castle. There's more but I don't want to spoil anything. I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Marco Diaz was out for blood.

He didn't know where he was, but it was dark, the full moon overhead only providing enough light to let him know that he was surrounded by trees.

His heart pounded and his breath quickened as he chased his target. He didn't know why he was on the hunt. He didn't even know who he was chasing. All Marco knew was that whoever was running away from him would soon be dead.

He could hear a voice coming from in front of him. "Marco! Why are you doing this?" the voice demanded. Marco smirked in response.

"Stupid girl." A different, oily voice said darkly from somewhere to his right. "Doesn't she know that she's just leading us right to her?" The same sinister voice questioned mockingly. Marco didn't care either way. His only concern at the moment was finding that voice in front of him and permanently silencing it.

"Stop this Marco!" the voice pleaded. "You're my best friend! Don't you remember?" the voice begged, sounding desperate. Marco felt his heart ache at the scared sound of the target's voice, though he wasn't sure why. He brushed it off as fatigue and continued his pursuit.

"That's right Marco don't listen to her. She's just trying to confuse you." The dark voice reassured him. He nodded in agreement and froze. His prey was right behind that tree. Marco grinned, and started moving forward silently.

"Marco please! I don't want to fight you!" the voice declared, sounding almost on the verge of tears. Marco's heart ached again.

"Marco, now's your chance." The shifty voice stated, dragging Marco out of his thoughts. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He could not afford to be distracted when he was so close to his goal. "You know what to do." The slimy voice said. Marco nodded, and crept up behind the girl.

She was peering around a tree, no doubt looking for him. She was so distracted she didn't even hear him step up behind her until he tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped and whirled around. Even now that he was so close to her, Marco still couldn't clearly see her face.

"Marco…" she started, but was unable to finish her sentence as his oddly tentacle-like arm wrapped itself around her neck. Marco smirked, proud of finally having caught his elusive target. The arm spoke.

"Well done Marco." The arm praised. "Now that is how you catch a Butterfly." It chuckled evilly. Marco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't sure what butterflies had to do with this, but he wasn't about to ask. Instead he was trying to look at the girl, at least wanting to see her face before he killed her.

"Marco, please, I..." she choked out, but before she could finish her sentence, the tentacle arm tightened its grip around her neck, lifted her high off of the ground, and threw her at the nearest tree.

Marco was shocked as he watched her head connect with the base of the tree trunk, and his stomach turned as he heard the air fill with a sickening crack. She didn't move again.

The arm laughed and Marco's heart suddenly filled with dread. "What did you do?" he asked, speaking for the first time since he had found himself in the strange forest. He could have sworn he saw the arm grin.

" Why the same thing you wanted to do." The arm replied smugly. "Hey," the arm continued, changing the subject. "Why don't you go see who it is?" it suggested slyly.

Marco, reluctant to obey his arm, turned slightly towards where the fallen girl lay, confusion and dread heavy in his heart. He walked slowly and knelt beside her. She was face-down, and Marco reached for her with his left hand, unwilling to let the monster arm touch her. His hand trembled as he gently grabbed her shoulder to turn her over. As he did this, Marco had to struggle not to vomit; fear and dread filling him completely. When he finally saw her face, Marco screamed and the arm laughed.

Because, despite the sickening amount of blood trickling from her forehead, he recognized that blonde hair, that devil horns headband, and those twin hearts on the girl's cheeks.

It was his favorite foreign exchange student, the coolest girl he knew, his self-proclaimed mess up twin.

It was the most important person in his life. It was his best friend. It was…

* * *

"Star!" Marco screamed, jolting awake so violently he fell out of his bed and onto the floor.

He leapt to his feet, tears streaming down his face, eyes wildly scanning his surroundings. He calmed down slightly once he realized he was in his room. "Ugh, not again. That's the third one this week." He complained, wiping his face dry.

Unfortunately, this was not the first time he had had this particular nightmare. Ever since the monster arm incident, Marco had been plagued with reoccurring nightmares about it returning. There were usually some slight differences, but one thing always remained the same. In every single dream, the monster arm, no, Marco would kill Star.

He remembered one particularly vivid nightmare in which he had kissed Star and immediately afterwards the arm had stabbed her through the stomach. That had been the worst one.

A slight creak from his door pulled him from his preoccupied thoughts, and he turned to see the very girl of his dreams, if you will, trying to sneak out of his room.

"Star?" Marco called out to her, half relieved to see her and half wondering why she was in his room in the first place. She jumped and let out a small squeak.

Marco mentally added that to his 'Adorable Things Star Does' list. He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of his distracting thoughts. Star slowly turned around and gave him a big, obviously fake smile.

"Oh hey Marco. Fancy seeing you here." She said brightly, still halfway out the door.

"It's my room." Marco deadpanned, wondering what was causing Star to act so strange.

"Oh yeah, it is huh?" Star said nervously, smile still plastered on her face. Marco just stared at her, concern and confusion clear on his face. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Marco!" she said cheerfully, turning to leave.

"Star." Marco called her back firmly. She froze on the other side of the doorway, and Marco knew that something was wrong.

"Y-yes Marco?" she stuttered, a slight hint of panic in her voice. Marco noticed this and his worry for the girl increased.

Star's stranger than normal behavior, combined with the fact that Marco was in no particular hurry for her to leave him alone after his most nightmare, caused him to be filled with determination as he confidently made his way over to the still frozen Star.

Star finally turned to face him. "Marco, what-" she started, but fell silent in shock when she felt Marco's hand carefully grab hers as he gently tugged her back into his room and shut the door.

"Marco, why-"

"Star." Marco interrupted her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "What is going on? Why are you acting so weird?" he questioned the girl worriedly, increasingly concerned about her abnormal behavior. Her smile cracked for a split second before returning.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about Marco." She said convincingly. If Marco hadn't known Star as long as he had, he might have almost believed her.

"Star." He said sternly, not fooled for a second. He stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

Star lowered her head, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. When she looked back up, Marco felt his heart crack a bit at just how tired and sad her eyes were.

"I-I had a nightmare." She finally admitted, her voice almost sounding ashamed of herself. Marco gasped.

"You too?" he asked without thinking, slapping a hand over his mouth once he realized what he'd said. Star narrowed her eyes.

"You had a nightmare?" she asked accusingly. "Why, what happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Marco said, trying to shift the focus back onto Star.

"Oh no you don't, Diaz." Star said firmly. "You are going to tell me about your nightmare right this second." She commanded.

Marco nodded in agreement. "Fine. I'll tell you about my nightmare if you tell me about yours." He compromised.

"Okay, but you're going first." Star declared. Marco shook his head in disagreement.

"No way Star, you first." He countered, his concern for her making him anxious to help her.

"Not happening Marco, you go first." Star said, equally concerned about the boy.

"No Star, you first."

"No, you first."

"You go first."

" _You_ first."

"Okay, stop." Marco said, realizing that they weren't getting anywhere. "How about this, we can play rock, paper, scissors. Whoever loses goes first. He suggested. Star shrugged.

"Fair enough." She agreed.

And so the battle began.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the two said in unison. Twin expressions of concentration on their faces.

Star grinned in triumph as she waved around her closed fist, tapping it lightly against Marco's scissors. He grinned sheepishly.

"Best two out of three?" he suggested hopefully. Star placed her hands on her hips. Marco sighed in defeat.

"Now spill." She said sternly, watching him expectantly.

"Okay, okay." Marco conceded. "It's really no big deal." He tried to convince her. Star scoffed.

"Stop stalling." She commanded, though not unkindly. Marco nodded.

"It's just, every once in a while, I have nightmares. Sometimes they're different, but one thing always happens." He began hesitatingly.

"What is it?" Star asked softly, sensing his reluctance. Marco looked at his feet, unable to make eye contact. He took a deep breath.

"Monster Arm comes back. And it, no, I kill you. Every single time." He admitted, eyes stinging harshly, still unable to look at Star. She gasped.

"Marco… how long?" she questioned gently. He finally looked up at her, expression confused. "I mean, how long have you been having this nightmare?" she clarified, almost afraid to know the answer. Understanding filled Marco's eyes.

"Um, it used to be only every once in a while, but ever since Toffee kidnapped me, I've had one almost every night." He confessed. He noticed the way Star cringed at the mention of Toffee, and he felt even more guilty.

Star pulled him into a strong hug, holding on tightly. Marco rested his head on her shoulder and smiled. However, his smile soon vanished when she released him, her facial expression looking ashamed.

"Another thing that's my fault." She muttered quietly to herself, obviously not intending for Marco to hear her. But he did. Confusion filled him briefly before he suddenly came to a realization.

"Wait a minute, you can't think-" he began, but paused when he realized how obvious the answer was. "You blame yourself, don't you?" he asked her softly. Star scoffed.

"Of course I do. It was my fault." She stated firmly. Marco squeezed her shoulders and wildly shook his head.

"No Star. That was not your fault. Toffee is the one that kidnapped me. You did everything you could to save me." He told her firmly, trying to convince her. She nodded, as if in agreement, but refused to look at him.

"Anyway, I guess it's my turn now isn't it?" Star asked, clearly trying to change the subject. Marco nodded slowly, reluctant to let the topic drop. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Okay." She said, her voice heavy with resignation. "My dreams are kind of similar to yours. Except, in mine, Toffee comes back, and he kidnaps you again. And by the time I finally find you I," she paused for a moment, taking in a shaky breath. "It's too late. You're already dead." She said, her voice thick with tears. Marco tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Star, you have to believe me when I say that none of that was your fault. Toffee-"

"Toffee kidnapped you because of me!" Star shouted, finally looking up into Marco's eyes. His heart clenched painfully when he saw tears running down her face.

"It's my fault! Monster Arm, Toffee, all of it!" she cried, barely intelligible past her tears. "You're put in so much danger everyday and it's all because of me! If only you had never met me, then you would-" she was interrupted as Marco pressed his lips to hers.

Star's eyes were wide. What was going on? Was Marco really kissing her? She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she slowly closed her eyes, wrapped her own arms around his neck, and easily melted into the kiss.

After a few moments, Marco gently pulled away, resting his forehead on Stars', arms still warmly encircling her.

"Star." Marco began, having something he desperately needed to say. "I need you to listen to me very carefully." He said. Star nodded silently, too stunned to speak.

"Please, don't ever talk like that again. Nothing that happened with Monster Arm or even Toffee was ever your fault. I'm sorry that you ever felt that way. Hearing you say those things scares me. You're my best friend, and the most important person in my life. Meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't regret a single moment we've ever spent together. So please, don't blame yourself. It was never your fault. Marco finished confidently, smiling softly at Star.

Star's eyes were full of tears. But this time, instead of tears of sadness, they were tears of pure happiness.

"Marco," she started, overwhelmed with emotions. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I don't regret anything either, and you are the most important in my life too. I'm sorry." She apologized, burying her face in his shoulder. Marco smiled, and stroked her hair.

They remained that way for a long time, only separating when they both let out loud yawns simultaneously. They looked at each other for a moment and laughed lightly.

"Wow, looks like it's later than I thought." Marco said, rubbing the top of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah I guess so." Star agreed. Marco did not like the way her eyes suddenly gained a hint of sadness.

"I guess we should go to sleep huh?" she questioned softly. Marco suddenly realized the reason for her unexpected mood swing.

"Star, do you want to sleep in here with me? He asked her, not quite understanding how his offer might be interpreted. Star's face glowed red.

"Star? What's the matter? Why is your face-" Marco began, but cut himself off once he processed his own words. His face turned red also.

"That's not what I meant I promise!" he vowed. "I just meant that it's really late, we're both tired, and I don't know about you, but I think I'll sleep better knowing you're close to me." Marco explained. Star smiled shyly.

"I think that's a great idea. As long as you're sure it's okay." She said.

"Of course it is Star." He reassured her. They shared a small smile, and made their way over to Marco's bed. Marco crawled in first, and then held up the blanket for Star to join him. She rolled over to face him.

"Goodnight Marco." She said softly.

"Goodnight Star." He said just as soft.

After a few minutes, Marco suddenly remembered that there had been something important he had done needed to ask Star.

"Hey Star?" he said quietly, in case she had fallen asleep.

"Yeah Marco?" she replied, still awake.

"I just remembered, when I woke up, you were already in my room. Why?" he questioned, simple curiosity in his voice. Star's cheeks warmed.

"Well, tonight's nightmare was a bad one, so I came in here to make sure you were alright. I only sat down for a second, but I must have fallen asleep." She explained, extremely embarrassed. Marco furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Then he smiled.

"Hey Star. I think I might have an idea to make sure neither of us have any more nightmares." He said happily.

"Really? What is it?" Star asked eagerly. She was confused when she felt Marco's scoot closer to her and wrap his arms around her waist. They both blushed.

"I-is this okay?" he asked nervously. His embarrassment increased when Star buried her face in his chest to hide her own bashfulness.

"T-this is fine." She stated. Voice muffled.

After a few moments they both relaxed. And within minutes, the young couple was sound asleep, not to be disturbed until morning.

* * *

Mrs. Diaz cooed at the adorable sight before her. She didn't know what had changed, but when she had gone to wake up the kids for breakfast, she had unintentionally walked in to see her son and Star cuddled up together cutely. She had the slightest suspicion however, that this had been a long time coming.

She sent the two one last smile before silently backing out of the room.

Once she softly shut the door though, her smile became mischievous. She knew just what she had to do.

"Rafael honey?" she called out for her husband.

"Can you come up here please? And bring the camera."

* * *

Well, there you have it! I hope it turned out well. Please let me know if you thought it was good or if you noticed any mistakes. Feedback is always appreciated! Also, PM me if you have a prompt you would like me to write. I hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
